


My Lord, and Other Horrible Nicknames

by MintyPupper



Series: Perfect Bendy AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is mentally mature but acts young, Cheating, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Perfect Bendy AU, Sammy is a creep, Underage Kissing, but not really, so take that how you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyPupper/pseuds/MintyPupper
Summary: When Sammy hits rock bottom, at least Bendy is there to comfort his broken heart. Right?





	My Lord, and Other Horrible Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an AU I am working on over on tumblr, where Joey Drew summons a Bendy that is "Perfect".   
> https://perfect-lil-demon.tumblr.com/   
> It was a gift from my partner   
> http://pinkthundergeek.tumblr.com

          Sammy sighed, head resting against his writing desk. Since Monday afternoon the musician had locked himself away in his sanctuary to write music for six new cartoons. Now it was Friday and all he had to show for it were depressing love ballads. Mr. Drew was not going to like this at all.

           It was Sammy’s fault, honestly. He should have known a workplace whirlwind romance was a bad idea. Especially if that romance was with Susie Campbell, the voice actress for Alice Angel. It had started with a few compliments to the young woman. Soon, Susie was spending long hours in the recording booth with Sammy. Not all of it was going over her songs and voice work for her Alice role.

           But lately it felt like Susie had been drifting away from Sammy. Susie stayed after recording sessions less and less to the point she’d only stay long enough to record her lines before splitting. It made Sammy suspicious.

Susie’s short stays had also been accompanied by after work meetings with Joey Drew. At first Sammy wasn’t too suspicious. Joey Drew signed their paychecks. His employees were at his beck and call. But a meeting every single night? No, no no…that wasn’t right. Sammy gathered the courage to follow Susie and Joey while they had one of their “meetings”. The musician lurked outside the window of the fancy restaurant Joey and Susie dined at. He felt his eyes widening at the sight of Joey kissing Susie on her soft lips.

Sammy’s heart was shattered. When confronting Susie about her romantic gestures towards their boss, Susie only said, “That’s show biz, sweetheart.”

Now here Sammy sat, hunched over his writing desk, heartbroken, and with no music for the Bendy cartoons. He was a fool to believe someone like himself could love. His little tryst with Susie costed him his time, belief in love, and most likely his career.

“Well howdy, Mr. Lawrence!” shouted a bright and cheerful voice from just behind him. Sammy jumped in surprise. Turning his head revealed Bendy. The little ink demon was standing behind his stool, rocking in place on his little hooves with his hands behind his back. Bendy’s tail swished behind his black body. Large, black eyes stared up at Sammy curiously. “Whatcha doin’?”

Sammy sighed and rubbed his swollen eyes, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart after being surprised by Bendy’s sudden appearance. The ink demon had been running around Joey Drew Studios for almost a month, but Sammy couldn’t quite get used to the fact the creature could slip through the smallest cracks in the wall due to his body being made of ink. Bendy couldn’t quite get used to the idea of privacy, obviously.

“Nothing, Bendy. Just wallowing in self pity is all.” Sammy grumbled.

Bendy tilted his head to the side. His grin didn’t falter. “Well…that’s nice! Hey, Mr. Drew sent me to get the music for the new cartoons. He couldn’t find you, but I knew where you’d be. Plus he said ‘I bet he’d only answer to you, Bendy’, whatever that means.” The demon giggled before continuing his rambling. “But it’s SUPER easy for me to find you and I don’t even have to figure out how to get in because I’m the perfect Bendy and I know how. Mr. Drew says I’m so perfect all the time.”

“I know Bendy. That’s nice,” Sammy sighed and rolled his eyes. Bendy could be such an annoying creature.

“Well anyhow, can I see the music, Mr. Lawrence? Pretty please?” Bendy held out his hand expectantly.

Sammy swiveled on his stool, so he could face Bendy fully. Bendy’s smile dropped at seeing Sammy’s tearstained face. A worried expression slowly grew on the ink creature’s face. “There’s isn’t any music, Bendy. There is not going to be music for a long time.” Sammy said finitely.

“B-but why?” Bendy asked. “Mr. Drew needs the music and only you can make it! You’ve been hiding in here a whole work week! It’s not fair!”

Sammy gripped Bendy’s shoulders tightly, causing the demon to flinch. “Well life is not fair, Bendy!” he snapped. “Not all of us can be like Joey Drew and get whatever we please!”

Bendy cowered away from Sammy, inky black tears forming in his eyes. “I-I…I’m s-sorry.” Bendy whimpered in a quivering voice.

Sammy cursed at himself. If Joey saw Bendy so upset his job and his own life were in jeopardy. The musician held out his arms. He lowered his voice and in the softest tone he could muster said, “Come here, little sheep. I did not mean to scare you. My heart is just…broken.”

Bendy climbed into Sammy’s arms trustingly. The small demon buried his face in the musician’s chest, smearing ink all over his work shirt. Sammy mentally cursed the idea of a ruined shirt but quickly brushed the thoughts aside. His hands pet Bendy’s head and face, wiping ink tears off the creature’s cheeks and staining his hands black in the process. Sammy felt a sense of uncanny valley holding a living cartoon in his arms, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. Bendy felt solid, comforting, and oh so warm. He couldn’t help but smile when Bendy purred, large eyes peering up at Sammy.

“Can it be fixed?” Bendy asked innocently. “Does it need a bandage or a hospital?” Bendy had heard of humans going to the hospital before. Was a broken heart some sort of disease that Mr. Lawrence was suffering from?

Sammy couldn’t stifle the laughter that bubbled up inside him. The sound of Sammy laughing made Bendy’s smile return. “No, little sheep. It will heal on its own. It just takes time.” Sammy’s expression darkened once again. Disappointment after disappointment had filled his life. His job was a dead-end rat race that worked him to the bone. His boss was the king of a crooked empire that used black magic to summon a demon. Susie, his first love in a long time, the angel in his life, had betrayed him. Had God abandoned him? A loving deity would not cast him into this never-ending pit of darkness.

But Bendy had come. The demon had come to him in his darkest moments to comfort him. Sammy pulled Bendy into a tight hug. Bendy squeaked in surprise.

“Ack! Mr. Lawrence, you’re crushing me!” Bendy whined.

“I’m so sorry, Bendy.” Sammy loosened his grip on the ink demon. “It’s just, I’m so moved that you came down here to see me in my depressed state.”

Bendy shrugged his little shoulders. “I just came down here to get music, but I’m glad I could cheer you up.”

“Everyone has betrayed me. Susie Campbell, Joey Drew, and even God himself.” Sammy growled bitterly. “But…” he looked hopefully at Bendy. “You came down here to see me. You’re a miracle from the depths of Hell and you actually care about me!”

Bendy grinned. “Aw shucks. You flatter me Mr. Lawrence.”

Sammy’s grip on Bendy’s waist tightened. “You wouldn’t abandon me, would you, my Lord?”

Bendy’s grin turned into a nervous smile. My Lord? Where in the world did that come from? What was Sammy talking about? “S-sure, Mr. Lawrence. I-I wouldn’t j-just leave ya. That’d be mean. I don’t wanna be mean. I’m a good boy.”

“You are.” Sammy purred. Sammy smashed his lips against Bendy’s in a passionate kiss. He didn’t know what had come over him, but Bendy suddenly was just so appealing. The demon’s body against his own caused a fire full of lust inside him. Bendy was just too cute, soft, and innocent to resist. He was nothing like Susie. Bendy was pure and he wanted that purity for himself. He wanted his Lord to bless him with that purity. He’d burn for Bendy and he wanted the ink demon to know it.

Bendy squirmed in an attempt to get away, but that only caused Sammy’s grip on him to tighten. Large, black inky tears rolled down Bendy’s face once again, now in fear. His tail lashed wildly, leaving whip marks on Sammy’s arms, but the musician would still not release him. The tightness of Sammy’s arms and the way the man’s mouth invaded his own was suffocating. Why was Sammy doing this? Why wouldn’t he let go?

“Pl-Please…” Bendy begged softly in between kisses. “St-stop! I won’t tell Mr. Drew, just let me go!”

Sammy’s tongue invaded Bendy’s mouth. Bendy tasted like ink. The demon also smelled like ink. That made sense. The demon was born from the ink itself.

“Please my Lord!” Sammy moaned. “Forgive me! I just want to show my love for you!”

After a few more kisses, Sammy pulled back from Bendy. Bendy was sobbing violently, head turned away from Sammy.

“M-my Lord! What is wrong? Did that not please you?” Sammy asked.

Bendy glared at Sammy. “What the  ** _fuck_**  is wrong with you?!” He screeched between hiccupping sobs. Sammy was taken aback by Bendy’s language. He tended to act so childlike that when he did show adult knowledge it shocked all those around him.

“I am sorry, my Lord. I believe I have gone too far…,” Sammy sighed. He sat Bendy on his hooves. The demon could barely stand from how bad he was shaking. Bendy was also dripping excess ink onto the floor. A nervous reaction perhaps?

“You think?” Bendy growled. He rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to wipe away the nonstop tears.

Sammy had to fix this quickly. He did not wish for Bendy to be angry or afraid of him. “Now, now my little sheep. I am sorry. Here, come sit next to me while I write music. Then you can deliver it yourself to Mr. Drew. He will be very proud of you for getting what he asked for.”

Bendy shivered. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Sammy, but he also didn’t want to see Mr. Drew upset. Without the music Sammy promised, Mr. Drew would certainly be disappointed. “Fine…”

The ink demon hopped onto the stool next to Sammy’s. Bendy anxiously watched for hours as the musician worked. Occasionally, Sammy would reach over to pet Bendy’s head, hands lingering for longer than was desired. Bendy let out a sigh of relief when Sammy handed him sheets of ink smeared music.

“Here you are, my Lord.” Sammy cooed. “Have I pleased you?”

“Y-yea…sure…” Bendy grumbled, sheepishly taking the papers from Sammy’s hands. “I’ll be going now.”

Bendy hopped from the stool and scampered to the far wall of Sammy’s sanctuary before Sammy could think of trying to kiss him again. He was officially creeped out. Before slipping through the wall, Bendy turned back to look at Sammy. The musician was hunched over his desk again, acting as if nothing had happened between them. Bendy shivered and slipped through the wall, away from this nightmare.

Sammy looked down at his desk, eyes peeking through ink covered fingers as the tears flowed again. The musician pulled a hand away from his face to study the black ink. He tentatively licked his fingers clean, savoring the bitter taste of ink.

“ _I love you, my Lord_.” Sammy whispered. “ _My little sheep_.”


End file.
